


Supernatural Rewrite Season Two

by 398pt2forever



Series: Supernatural Rewrite [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Parent Death, Reapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/398pt2forever/pseuds/398pt2forever
Summary: In the aftermath of the car crash, Dean is fatally wounded and the Winchesters are taken to a hospital. Dean is stalked by a reaper and John makes a deal with the Yellow-Eyed Demon to save him.
Series: Supernatural Rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857043
Kudos: 1





	Supernatural Rewrite Season Two

The demon-possessed-a-truck-driver steps out of his truck and walks over. Inside the Impala, John, Kat, and Dean are unconscious. Sam is barely awake. The demon pulls the driver's side door off its hinges to reveal Sam pointing the Colt at him.

Sam glares at him from his one good eye. “Back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to god.”

“You won't,” the demon taunts. “You're saving that bullet for someone else.”

Sam cocks the gun, “You wanna bet?”

It smiles; the black demon-ichor pours out of the man, who collapses. Sam uncocks the gun, drops his head back in relief. Sam looks over to his father, “Dad?” John doesn’t answer, but Sam can see that he’s breathing. “Kat?”

“Oh my god! Did I do this?” The truck driver has recovered and looks around panicked.

Sam cranes his head around, trying to look at the back seat. “Kat? Dean? Dean!!”

………………..

It is daylight when a rescue helicopter descends to the site, and all of the Winchesters are being loaded onto stretchers. Sam is still the only one conscious.

A paramedic signals those around Dean’s stretcher. “Okay, go go! Significant passenger side intrusion. Unresponsive. BP is 100 over 15, heart rate 95.” The team loads Dean into a helicopter and returns for John.

Sam tries to see them, but is inhibited by a neck brace and a patch over his swollen eye. “Tell me if they're okay!” He begins to panic as he realize he and Kat are being taken in the other direction toward an ambulance. “No! We have to stay together!” 

A female paramedic tries to calm him. “You have to stay still.”

“Where are they taking them? Are they even alive?”

………………………

In a hospital room, Dean sits up, works his jaw, and gets out of bed. He is wearing a white t-shirt, blue hospital pants, and nothing else. He goes into the hallway.

“Hello? Sam? Anybody?” He goes down the stairs to the front of the hospital and finds a nurse's station. “Excuse me. Hi. I, uh, I think I was in a car accident. I was with my dad and my brother, and uh, my sister. I just need to find them.”

The nurse is unresponsive.

“Hello?” Dean snaps his fingers. He goes back upstairs, panicked, and sees his own body on the bed, intubated and dying. He moves closer, shocked, unable to believe what he’s seeing.

Dean turns and is relieved to see Sam enter. Sam stops at the door and stares at his brother's body, breathing heavily.

“Sammy! You look good. Considering.”

“Oh, no.” Sam’s gaze shifts from Dean’s lifeless form to the other side of the room and back again.

Dean looks around, seeing nothing but a rainbow from the light coming in the window. “Man, tell me you can hear me. Where are the others? Are they okay? Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!”

A doctor enters. “Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like.”

“Thank god,” Dean breathes.

“What about them?”Sam asks the doctor.

“Well, your brother sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema.”

Sam looks up. “What does that mean?”

“Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If he wakes up.”

“If?”

“I have to be honest —”

Dean speaks over the doctor. “Oh, screw you, Doc, I'm waking up.”

“Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations.”

“Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. Sam?”

“What about Kat?”

The doctor turns to the other side of the room. “She is a bit of a mystery to us. We can’t find any reason that she hasn’t regained consciousness.”

Dean turns and sees Kat laying in a hospital bed that wasn’t there before. She is breathing on her own, but seems to have had the color leached from her. “What the hell happened to her?”

“We’re going to want you to sit down with someone and tell us what happened before the car accident. The bulk of her injuries were inflicted more than 24 hours ago, and some of her injuries are of a nature that  _ could not  _ have been caused by a MVA.”

“What the hell does that mean!? What are you saying? Sam! Ask him!”

The doctor checks his pager. “I’m sorry I have to go.” He walks out leaving Sam looking back and forth between the unconscious Dean and Kat.

……………….

John is lying in a hospital bed, his arm in a sling. Awkwardly one-handed, he pulls something out of his wallet. “Here. Give them my insurance.”

Sam takes the card John gives him, smiling as he reads it. “Elroy McGillicutty?”

“So, what else did the doctor say about Dean?”

“Nothing. And they can’t even figure out what’s wrong with Kat. Look. The doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on them.”

“We'll look for someone. But Sam, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone.”

“Why not? I found that faith healer before.”

“All right, that was, that was one in a million.”

“So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?”

“No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone.” He pauses. “Where's the Colt?”

“Your son is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?”

“We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card.”

“It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83.”

“All right. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside.”

“I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place.”

“All right. You, you go meet up with Bobby. you get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security.”

“I think I've got it covered.”

He gets up to leave; John stops him, picking up a sheet of paper. “Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me.”

Sam reads aloud, “Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?”

“Protection.”

“Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, the children like Kat and me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?”

“No, I don't.”

Sam leaves, shutting the door to reveal Dean, who has been leaning behind it.

“Well, you sure know something.”

……………..

Sam stands in a junkyard looking down at the mangled car. Bobby is there as well. “Oh man, Dean is gonna be pissed.”

“Look, Sam. This... this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap.”

“No. Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this.”

“There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging.”

“Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on…”

“Okay. You got it.” Bobby says quietly

“Here, uh, Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him.” Sam hands over the list. 

Bobby looks at it, frowning. “What's John want with this?”

“Protection from the demon?” Bobby gives him a look. “What?”

“Oh, nothing, it's just, uh --”

“Bobby? What's going on?”

……………..

John is sitting by Dean's bed. 

Dean stands nearby. “Come on, Dad. You've gotta help me. I've gotta get better, I've gotta get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything?”

He starts walking around the bed, “I've done everything you have ever asked me. Everything. I have given everything I've ever had. And you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?” He pauses, hearing something.

“What is that?” Dean goes into the hallway and a spirit whooshes past him. He jumps back. “I take it you didn't see that.” Dean glances back into his room and sees a faint rainbow seeming to hover behind him. He frowns, turns and stalks the spirit down the hallway. He sees it go into a back hallway where a woman is lying on the floor, choking.

“Help! Help!” the woman gasps.

“Hey! I need some help in here!” Dean looks out into the hallway, but no one is responding.

The woman pants loudly, trying desperately to breathe, then goes silent. Dean, leaning over her, looks on helplessly.

………………..

Sam stalks into John’s room with a duffel bag. Dean meets him at the door and starts trying to talk to him. “Sammy! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, man, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing. Sam!”

John looks at Sam standing near the window. “You're quiet.”

Sam turns, fuming, and hurls the bag onto the bed with a crash. “Did you think I wouldn't find out?”

“What are you talking about?”

“That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!”

“I have a plan, Sam”

“That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!”

Dean tries to talk over them. “No, no, no, guys, don't do this!”

“Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean.”

“How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!”

“Come on guys, don't do this!” Dean says desperately.

“You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened.”

“It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too.”

“Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now.”

“Shut up, both of you!” Dean yells.

“Go to hell.” Sam snaps at John.

“I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong —”

“I said SHUT UP!” Dean smacks a glass of water off the table and it goes flying, crashing to the floor. Sam and John look at each other, confused. Dean looks stunned. “Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother.”

Dean crumples in pain, flickering. The glimmer of color he saw before in his room, sweeps in, encompassing him and flies out the door.

John frowns, “Something's going on out there.” He jerks his head indicating ‘go find out’ to Sam.

………………..

In Dean’s room, monitors are beeping, a doctor and some nurses are surrounding unconscious Dean, resuscitating him. 

“Clear!” the Doctor places paddles on unconscious Dean and presses the button. Both Dean’s physical and spirit self bow up with the jolt. 

“Still no pulse,” a nurse says.

“Okay let’s go again, 360.”

Sam huddles in the doorway, tears in his eyes, “No.”

The doctor shocks Dean again.

Dean pushes up from the bed, seeing a ghostly figure floating over the body lying in the bed. “You get the hell away from me.” He braces himself on his elbows, yelling. “I said get back!” Sam blinks, looks confused, as if he's heard something. Dean grabs for the spirit; he latches on momentarily before it hurls him back and then soars out of the room. The monitors slow, quiet.

“We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm,” the nurse says relieved.

Dean runs into the hallway, looking for the spirit but it has vanished. Sam sighs in relief and backs into the hallway, watching from there. Dean comes back, stands by him. “Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it.”

Sam looks over to where Dean is, confused. 

Dean wanders the halls, then hears a girl yelling.

“Can't you see me? Why won't you look at me? Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!”

“Can you see me?” Dean calls to her.

“Yeah.”

“All right, just, uh, calm down. What's your name?”

“Tessa.”

“Okay, good, Tessa, I'm Dean.”

“What's happening to me? Am - am I dead?”

“That sort of depends.”

………………..

Dean and Tessa stand outside a room, watching what is apparently Tessa's body, hooked up to tubes and machines. A woman sits by the bed, holding her hand.

“I don't understand. I just came in for an appendectomy.”

“Well, I hate to bear bad news, but I think there were some complications.”

“It's just a dream, that's all. It's just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream.”

“Tessa. It's not a dream.”

“Then what else could it be?”

“You ever heard of an out of body experience?”

“What are you, some new agey guy?”

“You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni? It's actually a very old idea. Got a lot of different names: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches... I think it's happening to us. And if it is, it means that we're spirits of people close to death.”

“So we're going to die?”

“No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, we can snap right back in there and wake up.”

………………..

In John’s room, John stares at Sam disbelievingly. “What do you mean, you felt something?”

“I mean it felt like, like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what, it... But do you think it's even possible? I mean, do you think his spirit could be around?”

“Anything's possible.”

“Well, there's one way to find out.”

“Where are you going?”

“I gotta pick something up. I'll be back.”

“Wait, Sam. I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know we’re all okay.”

Sam nods, leaves.

……………….

Dean and Tessa are walking down the hallway. Dean glances at her. “I gotta say, I'm impressed.”

“With what?”

“With you. Most people in your spot would be jello right now, but uh, you're taking this pretty well. Maybe a little better than me.”

“Don't get me wrong. I was pretty freaked at first. But now, I don't know. Maybe I'm dealing.”

“So you're okay with dying?”

“No, of course not. I just think, whatever's gonna happen's gonna happen. It's out of my control, it's fate.”

“Huh. Well, that's crap. You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die or you can keep fighting, no matter what —”

PA ANNOUNCEMENT: Room 237, code blue. Dr. Kripke to room 237, code blue.

Dean begins jogging down the hallway.

“Where are you going?” Tessa calls after him.

“Just wait here.”

Dean runs down the hallway to another room in crisis. The same spirit is hovering over a little girl, who is being resuscitated. It reaches a hand into her face.

“Get away from her!” He lunges at the spirit, but the color glimmer appears. By the time Dean has fought his way through it, the spirit has vanished. “Great. Now that thing’s got Rainbow Bright as a sidekick.”

The doctors stop resuscitation and pronounce time of death. One of the nurses looks on sadly. “At least she's not suffering anymore.”

Dean looks at her, stunned.

………………...

Sam enters Dean’s room quietly, clutching a brown paper bag in his arms. “Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk.”

He pulls out a Ouija board. Dean is now behind him, arms folded. “Oh, you gotta be kidding me.”

Sam circles around the bed and sits cross legged on the floor. He opens the box and pulls out the board. “Dean? Dean, are you here?”

“God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party.” He sits opposite Sam in front of the board. “All right, Sam. This isn't going to work.”

Sam has his hands poised on the pointer. Dean places his fingers on it and slowly, concentrating, slides it to "YES" on the board. Sam gasps.

“I'll be damned.” Dean mutters.

Sam laughs in relief. “It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean.”

“Damn straight.” Dean places his fingers on the pointer again and starts sliding it. 

Sam stares at the board, to him it looks like he is alone, the pointer sliding under his fingers. “Dean, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?”

The pointer slides back to "YES"

“It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?”

“One question at a time, dude.”

“What is it?”

The pointer slides again during the following, to R, E, A, P.

“I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their time's just up.”

“A reaper. Dean. Is it after you?”

The pointer slides to YES.

“If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it.”

“Yeah, you can't kill death.”

“Man, you're, um,”

“I'm screwed, Sam.”

“No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way.” Sam stands, begins pacing. “There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do.” He leaves the room.

……………….

Sam returns to Dean’s room carrying the Journal. He sits on the edge of Dean's bed. “Hey. So Dad wasn't in his room.”

“Where is he?”

“But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here.” Sam flips open the journal and leafs through it, glancing up at Dean's unconscious form occasionally. 

Dean comes to stand behind him. “Thanks for not giving up on me, Sammy.”

Sam turns to a page that says "Reapers", Dean leans over and reads something. His eyes go wide. “Son of a bitch.”

……………...

Tessa is sitting on the edge of the bed in an empty room. She's dressed differently.

“Hi, Dean.”

“You know, you read the most interesting things. For example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't. Basically they can make themselves appear however they want. Like, say, uh, a pretty girl. You are much prettier than the last reaper I met.”

“I was wondering when you would figure it out.”

“I should have known. That whole "accepting fate" rap of yours is far too laid back for a dead chick. But the mother, and the body, I'm still trying to figure that one out.”

“It's my sandbox, I can make you see whatever I want.”

“What, is this like a turn-on for you? What, toying with me?”

“You didn't give me much choice. You saw my true form and you flipped out. Kinda hurts a girl's feelings. This was the only way I could get you to talk to me.”

“Okay, fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?”

“How death is nothing to fear.” She touches his cheek. “It's your time to go, Dean. And you're living on borrowed time already.”

………………...

John pushes the door open to the basement of the hospital and enters, carrying the duffel bag. He walks through a dark and dripping hallway to a clear space, places the bag down. He pulls out a box of white chalk and starts drawing a large symbol on the floor.

John has finished the chalk symbol, has placed several candles and a black bowl around it. He is incanting in Latin. He slides a knife across his palm, drawing blood and dripping it on the bowl. He lights a match and drops it in; the sand in the bowl flares and goes out. John stands, looking around. 

A hand grabs his shoulder. It belongs to a man in a janitorial uniform. “What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?”

John holds his hands up. “I can explain.”

“Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. You follow me.”

John pulls the Colt and cocks it. “Hey. How stupid do you think I am?”

The man’s eyes glow yellow. “You really want an honest answer to that?”

Two possessed men in lab coats stalk by and take positions behind John.

“You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them.”

“I could always shoot you.”

“You could always miss.” He laughs. “And you've only got one try, don't'cha? Did you really think you could trap me?”

“Oh, I don't want to trap you.” He lowers the gun. “I want to make a deal.”

………………………..

Sam is sitting next to Kat’s unconscious form, holding her hand. He looks around the room. “Kat, I can’t feel him anymore. I know he’s still fighting, but how long can he last against a reaper? I don’t know how to help him. Come on Kat, I need you here with one of those brilliant ideas to help save him.” His eyes fill with tears and his voice becomes choked. “I can’t lose him, not now. We were just starting to be brothers again.” He lifts her hand and wraps it in both of his, lowering his head to them. “Please. Please.”

The glimmer appears over his shoulder.

………………..

Dean is staring out a dark window. “Look, I'm sure you've heard this before, but... you've gotta make an exception, you've gotta cut me a break.”

Tessa shakes her head. “Stage three: bargaining.”

“I'm serious. My family's in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this, um, war, and they need me.”

“The fight's over.”

“No, it isn't.”

“It is for you. Dean. You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them.”

“My brother. He could die without me.”

“Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Nothing you can do about it. It's an honorable death. A warrior's death.”

“I think I'll pass on the seventy-two virgins, thanks. I'm not that into prude chicks anyway.”

“That's funny. You're very cute.”

“There's no such thing as an honorable death. My corpse is going to rot in the ground and my family is going to die! No. I'm not going with you, I don't care what you do.”

“Well, like you said. There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But your spirit isn’t going to just magically snap back into your body, Dean. That's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent.”

“What are you saying?”

“Dean. How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go and they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt.”

  
  


………………

The demon, John, and the two minions are still in a circle around the summoning symbol. “It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?”

“It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Dean. You've got to bring him back.”

“Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them.”

“It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean.”

“Don't be so sure. He killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son.” John lowers his head, raises his eyes. “You know the truth, right? About Sammy? And the other children?”

“Yeah. I've known for a while.”

“But the kids don't, do they? You've been playing dumb.”

“Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?”

“No. But I know someone who can. It's not a problem.”

“Good.” John pauses, “Before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that Dean's okay. With my own eyes.”

“Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?” John shakes his head slowly. “Fine.”

“So we have a deal?”

“No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot.”

“With what?”

“There's something else I want, as much as that gun. Maybe more.”

………………...

Dean is sitting on the bed, Tessa behind him. She strokes his hair tenderly. “It's time to put the pain behind you.”

“And go where?” Dean looks desolate.

“Sorry. I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?”

As he turns to look at her, the glimmer appears in the doorway, brighter than ever, and with it the faint sound of singing. 

Dean stands. “What are you doing that for?”

Tessa looks confused, “I'm not doing it.”

The lights begin to flicker and things begin to shift as if in an earthquake. A growling sound erupts from a vent in the floor. They both turn to see black demon ichor pour out of it.

Dean glowers, “What the hell?”

Tessa backs away from the blackness. “You can't do this! Get away!”

The glimmer barrels at the ichor. They swirl and crash into the bed, the floor before the glimmer fades.

“What's happening?!” Dean yells.

Tessa screams as the demon flows into her mouth. She turns, eyes glowing yellow. “Today's your lucky day, kid.”

Tessa places a hand on Dean's forehead; he convulses.

………………..

Sam is still sitting next to Kat’s bed when she begins to writhe, her limbs flailing. Sam jumps to his feet and runs, yelling toward the door. “Help! I need help!

Dean gasps, waking suddenly and choking on the tube in his throat.

Sam turns, “Dean? Dean!”

……………….

“I can't explain it. The edema vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good.” The doctor shakes his head. “You have some kind of angel watching over you.”

Dean is sitting in Kat’s raised hospital bed, holding her hand. Sam stands on the opposite side, his hand on her shoulder. She blinks slowly, her eyes glassy, drugged. 

Dean extends his hand. “Thanks, doc.” 

Dean waits until the doctor leaves and turns to Sam. “So you said a reaper was after me?”

“Yeah.”

“How'd I ditch it?”

“You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?”

“No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong.”

A knock at the door; John hovers in the doorway. “How you feeling, dude?”

“Fine, I guess. I'm alive.”

“That's what matters.” John gestured to Kat, squeezed between the two boys. “Why don’t you all let her get some rest?”

Dean gets up and Sam helps him back to his own bed.

John steps up to the side of Kat’s bed, pushing a lock of her hair off of her face. He takes her hand and speaks in a low voice so the boys don’t hear. “Kathleen, I never,” his lips tighten and he starts again. “I know where your loyalties are Kat. I do.” Emotion swamps his eyes and he grips her hand tightly.

Kat is perplexed, but gives a tiny nod to indicate that she has heard him.

Sam is at the end of Dean’s bed glaring at John. “Where were you last night?”

“I had some things to take care of.”

“Well, that's specific.”

Dean settles himself on his bed. “Come on, Sam.”

“Did you go after the demon?” Sam questions John.

“No.”

“You know, why don't I believe you right now?”

“Can we not fight?” John pleads. “You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?”

“Dad, are you all right?” Sam is frightened by this new attitude from his father.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?”

Sam still looks shaken. “Yeah. Yeah, sure.” Sam leaves, still frowning. John looks after him sadly.

Dean studies his father’s face. “What is it?”

“You know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd... You'd say "It's okay, Dad". He pauses, “Dean, I'm sorry.”

“What?”

“You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you. You know, I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you.”

“This really you talking?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it's really me.”

“Why are you saying this stuff?”

John comes closer, puts a hand on Dean's shoulder. “I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay?”

“Yeah, dad, you know I will. You're scaring me.”

“Don't be scared, Dean.”

John leans over and whispers something into Dean's ear. Dean pulls back in shock, processing. John leaves, and Dean stares after him.

………………..

John enters his room and places the colt on a small bed table. He turns and speaks to the empty room. “Okay.”

Sam walks down the hall carrying a cup of coffee. He looks into a room and sees John on the floor. “Dad?!”

Dropping the cup, Sam runs to John's side, kneeling over him and screaming for help.

………….

Once again, a crowd of doctors and nurses attempt resuscitation, this time on John. Dean and Sam hover in the doorway, and a nurse tries to push them out.

“No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!” He pleads, “Come on.”

“Okay, stop compressions.” The doctor announces.

“Come on, come on,” Dean begs.

“Still no pulse. Okay, that's it everybody. I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you'd like to know what happens next!


End file.
